


um, well, like

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Rating is for swearing, but u only rlly see one side, theyre graduating from 8th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I am,” Allura said, words short and strangely tense.“Huh?”“Bi,” Allura elaborated. “I’m bi.”I know, Romelle thought.I asked your friends, like, seven months ago. What actually ended up leaving her mouth, though, was, “Same.”--basically, romelle wants to confess to allura because she's like 99% sure allura likes her back, but theres sTILL THAT ONE PERCENT CHANCE and. yeah. theyre both dumbasses





	um, well, like

Romelle genuinely wants to die.

Okay, well, not _actually_ , but if she hears one more second of Lotor’s annoying voice prattling on about how _special_ the past three years have been and how much “we’ll all miss our _extraordinary_ teachers,” she’s going to yank herself off of her uncomfortable seat, decorum and that entire week of preparation be damned, and _scream_.

Thankfully, the minute that thought crosses her mind, a polite round of applause sounds from the sea of parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles (fleetingly, Romelle wonders how high school graduation must look if all of these family members are here just because their kids are leaving _eighth grade_ ) and the middle school director (Mr. Alphonse? Arlo? Alfor? Personally, Romelle thinks that Mr. Coran, the actual principal, is much more deserving of a speech) takes the mic from Lotor as he smiles warmly at the crowd.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen,” Mr. Alfor begins, and Romelle internally groans as he delves into yet another ten-thousand-year speech.

__________

_“So, what was that about?”_

_Romelle jumped, only relaxing when she saw Allura leaning against the wall she had been using to support her own weight only moments earlier. She hadn’t had any classes with Allura that day, so she noticed Allura’s frankly adorable outfit only then. She was wearing faded jeans--the jeans, Romelle remembered with a blush, that she had bought an exact replica of after she asked Allura where she’d gotten it from--and a baby blue shirt that brought out her ocean-colored eyes. “Uh, what was what about?”_

_“You know,” Allura said, rolling her eyes, “when Rolo asked you whether you thought he was gay?”_

_Romelle burst out laughing. “I dunno. He thinks I hate him or something”--Allura snorted something that sounded suspiciously like, “Like you_ don’t _”--“and I guess he wanted to ask me something he thought I’d think was awkward?” She paused for a second. “I dunno if I said that right, but, like, you know what I meant.”_

_Allura’s face was strangely serious, though. “Who do you think gives off the gayest vibe in the class?” she asked lightly, staring into the crowded gym._

_Romelle thought about it for a moment then shrugged. “I dunno, Keith? I mean, he’s obviously, like, actually gay, but he also gives off that_ vibe _, you know? Like, Nyma gives off a gay vibe, too, but she’s the straightest person I’ve ever met. And,” she added, “you kinda give off a bi vibe.”_

_“I am,” Allura said, words short and strangely tense._

_“Huh?”_

_“Bi,” Allura elaborated. “I’m bi.”_

I know _, Romelle thought._ I asked your friends, like, seven months ago _. What actually ended up leaving her mouth, though, was, “Same.”_

_Allura looked at her strangely. “Like, actually.”_

_“Same,” Romelle repeated, and Allura grinned._

__________

After an agonous three hours and twenty-three minutes (according to the group chat, Plaxum had been counting), the graduation draws to a close, and the eighty-five kids on the stage stand and bow together as an eighth grade class one last time.

Leaving the gym feels like a blur to Romelle’s disoriented mind, but as she’s about to exit the building and meet up with her friends (they had decided to take a photoshoot at a nearby park because their clothes was honestly pretty nice, and it was also going to be their last time together), she sees Allura, and suddenly, Romelle’s mind has never felt more alert.

Allura always looks gorgeous--you really can’t deny that--but today, in her flowy white dress and light makeup and that sparkle of laughter in her eyes, she’s absolutely _stunning_. She says something to that kid who’s dating Keith--Lance, if she remembers correctly--and then she bursts into giggles.

“Oh, shut up, Lonce,” Romelle hears her say she gets closer (which, um, when did _that_ happen?). Then Lance whispers something to her, and Allura brightens and turns to Romelle. “Oh, hey!”

“Oh, hey, um,” Romelle begins, voice strangely muted. Lance gives her a _look_ , stares at Allura for a second, and then, without warning, sprints off. Allura shoots him a fond, slightly frustrated look, then turns back to Romelle, eyeing her quizzically.

“Yeah?”

Actually, there’s no fucking way Romelle’s going to say it. “It’s graduation, dummy. We gotta hug dramatically.”

Allura laughs and pulls Romelle into a tight, warm hug that Romelle never wants to get out of. Of course, that’s when Luxia decides to appear behind her and yank her away from Allura, yelling, “We’re gonna be late!”

Romelle mouths a quick _Sorry_ before she turns around follows Luxia outside.

____________

_Romelle was in a giggly mood, for some reason. Like, the kind of mood where everything was funny, even if it was just someone saying hi to her. So that, combined with the actually funny story that Florona was telling, left Romelle screaming with laughter while everyone in the lunch room stared at her judgementally._

_"I don't believe you," Romelle giggled, pressing her palm to her mouth. "There's no way he said that."_

_Florona smirked, opening her mouth to respond before something behind Romelle caught her eye. Before Romelle could ask about it, though, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Romelle._

_"Hey, wifey," Allura giggled, resting her chin on Romelle's head. And Romelle, for all her clinginess and touch-starved-ness and her weirdly high mood, stiffened for a moment. Then she relaxed into Allura's chest and sighed._

_"Hey, love," she replied, as if this was some sort of inside joke between them even though it clearly wasn't, beaming up at Allura._

_Allura laughed then let go of Romelle. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, honey, but I gotta go to art." Romelle nodded and turned back to Florona, and if Romelle's smile was a little softer or a little more lovesick, it wasn't like Florona pointed it out._

__________

Romelle isn't an idiot.

She knows that she's making everyone run behind, and that her friends' moms won't be very happy with her if she disrupts their schedules. But Romelle _needs_ to tell Allura, because even if she doesn't like her back somehow, it's not going to matter, because, well...

Because Romelle's fucking moving. Not that she's told anyone outside her friend group yet, even though she really should, but that's besides the point. So even if the girl she's been crushing on for the past year hates her for life, Romelle won't actually have to deal with the repercussions. Unless Allura's invited to some mutual party over the summer. Which... Well, Romelle's talent for faking sickness was bound to actually become needed at some point.

But that's all beside the point, because Romelle literally has no idea where Allura is, and Allura isn't answering her stupid phone. Then Romelle catches sight of Allura's mom and thinks, _Bingo_.

"Hi, Mrs. Altea," Romelle says, and the woman in front of her beams.

"You must be Romelle!" Allura's mom exclaims. "Allura really enjoyed being your friend this year."

Friend.

And suddenly, the only thought running through Romelle's head is, _Oh my gosh, Plaxum said you don't know that Allura's straight and there's no way you'd want me to date your daughter or even like her what do I do what do I do--_

"Allura's in the art center," Mrs. Altea continues, (thankfully) oblivious to Romelle's internal crisis.

"Oh, um--" Romelle freezes. "Uh, thanks." And then she runs to the art center before she can convince herself not to, only stopping when she catches sight of Allura's grinning face.

"Allura!" she says, and half the kids in the room stare at her. "Uh, sorry," Romelle whispers, and they all simultaneously turn away from her (which is honestly kind of creepy, but...). "Allura," she says again, quieter this time.

"Yeah, what's up?" Allura says.

"I--um--" And then Romelle stops, because _holy shit she's doing this_. She looks up at Allura and, like some awful movie cliche, whispers, "I... dunno if I should say it."

Allura's tone shifts to match hers. "Say what?"

"I... I, um, I like you?"

Logically, Romelle knows it's just a second. But Allura's face doesn't show an reaction, and Romelle wants to die, and she's seriously considering just running away so she doesn't have to hear Allura's response when Allura breaks into a grin. "I, um," she says, a little breathless, "I kinda like you too."

And Romelle wants to scream, to laugh, to cry, but all that she says is, "Cool."

Allura smiles back at her. "Cool."

 

And even Luxia's annoyed phone call because "Come on, Romelle, where are you?" doesn't stop Romelle from grinning as she steps into Plaxum's mom's car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> stuff i wanted to add but wasnt sure how to:  
> \- romelle made up her mind to tell allura right when they got their exam results back (which was like a week before graduation) but she kept chickening out  
> \- allura does end up coming out to her parents and romelle comes out to plaxum. a few years later she tells the rest of the group but its kinda a slow process  
> \- and yeah
> 
> i hope u guys liked this!! i literally wrote this all in, like, two hours, and it's unbeta'd, so like.... hdgjgsj bear with me. also this was my first fanfic (and tbh completed work) in a while so i'm kinda rusty but like. i would really appreciate any criticism or even just "STAN" hsbjhgh


End file.
